monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:MHF1: Hunting Life Magazine
How do you unlock more issues of the Hunting Life Magazine? As unlikely as it is to see people on the talk page in this section, it seems like the only place to ask. How do you unlock more issues of Hunting Life as you play? I assumed you'd get more issues added to your book as you played, but I'm up to 3 star quests now and still haven't had any added. And from the look of the lance section, some of these articles are extremely basic, definitely written to be read very early on in the game. So how do you unlock the blank articles? DjBlades (talk) 22:42, December 21, 2016 (UTC) How you already have the Lance article unlocked during the 3 star quests? You can't unlock it until you complete the Village 3 star urgent "Attack of the Rathalos" quest. I presume you mean you're up to the 4 star quests, yes? You can unlock more articles by completing urgent quests. By blank articles, are you referring to the ? parts or the actually blank parts of that section? If you are referring to the blank parts nothing won't be unlocked/fill there that's just blank spots, that the only lance article it have under the Melee Weapons section. Here's my best way to answer more of your question: For "The World of Minegarde": *Forest & Hills and Jungle - You start with them already. *Desert & Swamp - Unlocked by completing the Village 2 star urgent "The Land Shark". *Volcano - Unlocked by completing the Village 3 star urgent "Attack of the Rathalos". *Fortress - Unlocked by completing either the Village 5 star urgent "Horn of the Monoblos" or the Gathering Hall 4 star urgent "Four Horns". *Castle Schrade - Unlocked by completing the Gathering Hall Urgent Quest "A Giant Dragon Invades!" (G-Rank). For "Melee Weapons" you start off with "Melee Weapons Usage 1", "Weapon Creation And Improvement Part 1" & Sword. *For "Weapon Creation And Improvement Part 2", Great Sword & Hammer by completing the Village 2 star urgent "The Land Shark". *For Lance & Dual Blades by completing the Village 3 star urgent "Attack of the Rathalos". *For "Melee Weapons Usage 2" by completing the Village 4 star urgent "Terror of the Gravios". For the Bowguns you start off with Bowgun Usage 1 & 2. *"About Ammunition 1" - Unlocked by completing the Village 2 star urgent "The Land Shark". *"About Ammunition 2" & "Bowgun Creation and Improvement" - Unlocked by completing the Village 3 star urgent "Attack of the Rathalos". For Beasts you start off with "Monster Materials" and "Velociprey Breeds". *Felynes, Insects, & Wyverns 1 - Unlocked by completing the Village 2 star urgent "The Land Shark". *About Wyverns 2 - Unlocked by completing the Village 4 star urgent "Terror of the Gravios". *Lao-Shan Lung - Unlocked by completing either the Village 5 star urgent "Horn of the Monoblos" or the Gathering Hall 4 star urgent "Four Horns". And last for Hunter's Notes you start off with "Combining", "Fishing 1", & "Guild Card". *"About Items 2", "Veggie Elder", & "About the Training School" - Unlocked by completing the Village 2 star urgent "The Land Shark". *The Hero of Kokoto - Unlocked by completing the Village 3 star urgent "Attack of the Rathalos". *The Legend of the Black Dragon - Mind kinda vague on this one it get unlocked after completing the Gathering Hall Urgent Quest "A Giant Dragon Invades!" (G-Rank) or was it completing "The Legendary Black Dragon" (the Fatalis quest). Clyde BLUESNAKE (talk) 08:20, December 22, 2016 (UTC) Wow, thanks for the in-depth explanation! I read the Lance section through the wiki, so that's why I thought it was basic. I guess they didn't pace the articles very well, or thought you'd still be on SnS by that point. I'll be sure to copy down your list though, thanks very much for listing all the unlocks :) DjBlades (talk) 09:56, December 22, 2016 (UTC)